Growing pains
by Rafaperez
Summary: During S8, Crowley and Naomi confront each other.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During S8, Crowley and Naomi confront each other.  
 **  
Growing pains  
**

_I feel these growing pains  
Have made us far too strong.  
We'll change if you want to change.  
Are you there?_  
 **Growing pains-Birdy**

Crowley and Naomi were in an elegant room of a mansion that the king of hell had on Earth and, around the bed, there was a circle of sacred fire, preventing any angel from entering or leaving.

The two of them were lying under the red sheets and Naomi had her eyes closed, turned aside, though angels didn't sleep. She knew she shouldn't be there, especially with a demon, after all she was an angel, a soldier who was leading one of the angels' factions to make things better in Heaven.

But he attracted her, in a way that an angel shouldn't feel, but he attracted her, his mind, his touch, his choice of vessel and even his true form and so, there she was again, after centuries, with the demon.

She sighed, feeling Crowley's fingers behind her, caressing her back and distracting her mind from work.

"Always the bureaucrat, love... I can almost hear your mind screaming work." Crowley whispered, teasing her as his fingers lowered more and more on her back, feeling the angel's vessel shiver and he smirked as she murmured angrily:

"I told you not to call me that."

Crowley settled into his pillow, loving to see her all angry, one arm wrapping around her belly while the other hand went to her chin, to make her look at him.

He loved to make deals, torturing and killing, but when he was with Naomi, it was as if she made him suppress some of those feelings, leaving only his desire for her, she messed with him with her intelligence, her beauty, the way she fought, and her grace.

"I thought you would be more irritated by having a circle of sacred fire around you than by being called a bureaucrat." Crowley said in a voice filled with desire.

His lips kissed her neck and then her flushed face and her hand found his over her belly, intertwining them for a moment and just feeling, something that was new to her, but she liked and knew it was because of Crowley.

But time was running and she knew that if they kept meeting like this, they would be doomed to end up in pain, an angel and a demon, fighting on opposite sides, but giving a truce? It was pain.

Naomi then stepped out of his arms, rising from the bed, and snapped her fingers, becoming dressed flawlessly again in the set of gray suits and hair tied and Crowley did the same, making the bed disappear, leaving only the two inside the circle of fire and the angel turned to him, crossing her arms, her blue eyes shining.

"And by the way, how dare you to lock me inside this circle of sacred fire!" She said angrily and Crowley saw her eyes begin to get even bluer in their true form and he had to close his eyes because of the strong glow, saying:

"It was the best way to talk to you, don't need to lose your head, love."

And the brightness stopped, though she still stood with her arms crossed and then said:

"Put out the fire, I need to go." And seeing Crowley's confused look, she sighed resignedly, shaking her head, "We can't do this anymore, Crowley."

"Why?" Was she getting out because it was a sin?

"Because I am an angel of the Lord, and I should be concentrating only on finding the tablets." She said, her lips compressing and her eyes glittering, seeing Crowley's true form writhing in a horrible way. "Because if we continue to do this, our judgment will become hazy, and bring us pain in the end."

"And what's wrong with the pain?" He questioned her seriously, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her chin. "It's with the pain that we become stronger."

"You say that because you're a demon, you like pain, torture."

"You know my nature, I mean it from experience, I've never hurt you, Naomi, and as hard as it is to admit, I don't want to." Crowley admitted, his eyes staring at her intensely and feeling a strange heat inside his vessel, in his true form. "I want you."

"I want you too." Naomi finally admitted, reluctant to her feelings, so new and alien. "I understand and agree with what you said about getting stronger, but we need to stay away for a while because the tablet is very important."

"Give a break?"  
"Yes."  
"But not forever?" Crowley asked earnestly, pressing his body to hers and she denied:

"No, not forever." He brushed the beard of his vessel against her cheek, making her shiver, and then Naomi concentrated, breathing deeply and opening her eyes, saying, "I need to make a deal with you."

There were few things that surprised a demon, and Crowley stared at her in surprise, letting his hands fall to his sides, seeing that despite the fact that it made her displeased, she was willing and he asked:

"And what would it be?"

"Castiel ran away with the tablet and my angels can't find him and time is running. I need you to give me his location." She said seriously. "I don't have a soul to offer you, but if there is anything else I can offer you, within limits..."

"I want an angel blade."

"What?" She asked in shock, but seeing that he was serious, she asked, "If I give you one, promise me you won't kill any innocent angel."

"We have a deal." He said, knowing he wouldn't use against her, except to provoke her or against innocent angels, for being a deal. "To close the deal, a kiss, you know."

Naomi agreed, closing her eyes, and then Crowley caught her face with both hands, kissing her.

Crowley's lips put more pressure on hers and Naomi parted her lips to his tongue, her hands slowly rising to his waist, their tongues meeting and making both feel the hearts of their vessels beat fast as it always happened and his teeth touched the corner of her lip, feeling her tasting her delicious blood and she moaned, before he caressed the spot with his tongue.

He raised a hand, snapping and making the circle of fire fade, and then deepening the kiss and sealing their deal.


End file.
